The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Synberna Yel’.
‘Synberna Yel’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large, long lasting flowers with yellow ray florets, rounded plant habit with yellow-green foliage, a garden Chrysanthemum with a natural flowering season of about mid-September.
‘Synberna Yel’ originated from a hybridization made in October 2004 in a controlled breeding environment in Salinas, Calif. The female parent was the unpatented proprietary plant designated ‘01-M16’ with white spooned shaped ray florets and a less vigorous plant habit.
The male parent of ‘Synberna Yel’ was the proprietary plant designated ‘Yogwendolyn’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,533, with white ray florets and a one week faster natural season flowering response. The resultant seed was sown in June 2005 in Alva, Fla.
‘Synberna Yel’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the late October 2005 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Synberna Yel’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in December 2005 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.